<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If It Makes You Happy by xxxbookaholic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858593">If It Makes You Happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic'>xxxbookaholic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantober Writing 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fair Day, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, azami is just worried and so is everyone else, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azami didn’t particularly like the fair. It was loud, hot enough to make him sweat, and always made him feel like spending an extra thirty minutes doing his skin care routine, just to ensure he wouldn’t breakout anytime soon.</p><p>Looking over at Kumon, though, happier than he’d been all week, he realized that maybe, even with the murderous sun burning a whole on his back and his mascara already starting to run, he’d be willing to put up with the fair if it continued to makes Kumon smile like that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyoudou Kumon &amp; Izumida Azami, Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fantober Writing 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If It Makes You Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Fantober 2020! This can also be found on my tumblr (xxxbookaholic)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Azami wasn’t the type of person you’d see at the fair. He didn’t understand why other people thought fair days were so fun; all they invoked was sweat (which led to skin breakouts) and noisy crowds.</p><p>   That was what he was convincing himself as he stood in line to get a ticket, Kumon by his side, ranting about how excited he was. <em>Excited for what, the sun to burn you alive? </em>He mused.</p><p>   Originally, he hadn’t been planning on going to the Veludo Way fair. He’d skipped all the other fair days over the years, and he didn’t regret it in the slightest.</p><p>   The problem was that for the last few days, Kumon had been quieter than usual. He spent almost all of his time either at the park, swinging a bat but not actually playing baseball, or in the rehearsal room, acting out scripts that Summer Troupe had used years before. He’d skipped more meals than usual, as well. And Azami wasn’t the only one worried, either. He’d seen the way Juza and Muku hovered around Kumon’s dorm room all week, talking in hushed tones but never knocking. Omi even joined them a few times, plate of whatever they’d had for dinner (<em>mostly curry</em>) in hand.</p><p>   It had all started when Yamaguchi came over to the dorms to see Kumon. He hadn’t seemed like he was angry or upset, but it was clear that just his presence made Kumon feel guilty, as if leaving a high school baseball club two years ago was even all that important, anyway. Regardless of how silly it all seemed, though, it upset Kumon, and Azami was determined to cheer him up.</p><p>   Now, standing sandwiched in between two different families, enduring the sun’s heat and the flies that kept flitting around them, Kumon seemed completely in his element, as if the past few days hadn’t happened at all. He was waving his arms around, laughing and talking about how Juza had offered to play baseball with him, and, “<em>Azami, you should join us, too!”</em></p><p>   Still, months of spending free time with Kumon had queued him in on all of the less-obvious things, like the way his foot tapped against the ground rapidly, like he was waiting for someone to come out and ambush him, and the way his forehead was a little more hot than it should be, even with the sun’s murderous blaze.</p><p>   Azami had to force himself not to react to the way Kumon’s voice stilted whenever anything having to do with baseball was mentioned.</p><p>   Kumon paused for a second, furrowing his eyebrows. He looked up, then, and opened his mouth like he was about to say something, but just as the words began to form, they were called to the front and Azami turned around, rushing to pay so they could get into the shade before his eyeliner ran.</p><p>   During the whole transaction, Kumon didn’t speak, just stood beside Azami and tapped his fingers on the pocket of his sweatpants.</p><p>   By the time they had gotten onto the actual fair grounds, Azami was tempted to shake Kumon and tell him to just <em>say something already, god damnit.</em></p><p>   Before he could, though, Kumon spoke, his voice just barely above a whisper, like he didn’t want anybody else to hear. “Why did you bring me here? You hate the fair.”</p><p>   Azami paused. He could’ve sworn he’d never even mentioned the fair to Kumon until recently. “How do you know I hate the fair?” He responded with another question, carefully.</p><p>   Kumon looked Azami straight in the eye for a second, and then glanced away, still fidgeting with his pockets. “You don’t like crowds of people, standing out in the sun, or getting dirt or dust on you. It’s kind of obvious.”</p><p>   <em>Of course he’d have put two and two together, </em>Azami thought to himself bitterly, looking down awkwardly. “You like the fair, though.”</p><p>   Out of the corner of his vision, he could see Kumon’s eyes widen, just a little. “I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to do.”</p><p>   Azami shrugged, already beginning to walk towards the booths. “What I want is for you to stop acting like you’ve just murdered all of your former baseball teammates. Seriously, it isn’t a big deal. And you can make it up by letting me do your makeup later. I have a new palette that I want to try out.” That last part was a lie, of course. He’d already tested out his new palette, but Kumon didn’t need to know that.</p><p>   Kumon stayed still for a second, looking like he was deep in thought, and then he nodded, running to catch up with his friend.</p><p>   They spent the rest of the time trying out the food stalls (Kumon refused to eat anything that had an ounce of grease or sugar on it, as per usual.), going on rides, and looking at the booths (Kumon spent a good ten minutes staring at one singular shelf of accessories, as if the more he looked, the more would appear).</p><p>   And if by the end of the afternoon, Azami and Kumon’s fingers were intertwined, they didn’t mention it. Just continued walking around, like it was totally normal.</p><p>   (For some reason, Azami kind of hoped someday it would be.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed! This is probably the shortest fic I've done for fantober 2020, but I think that's fine lmao. This is lowkey an apology to the people who saw my tumblr post about how the loud ringing noise that keeps coming up in Kumon's character song is probably a reference to his anxiety. (again, my tumblr is xxxbookaholic)</p><p>If you liked the fic, please leave kudos and/or a comment! It keeps me writing.</p><p>Have a nice rest of your day/night! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>